


Saturated

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Force Sex (Star Wars), Frottage, Future Fic, Gift Giving, Kyber Crystals, M/M, Soft Kylux, written for Valentine's Day even though the holiday is not in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Kylo's mind was dark like a cup of hot caf, flowing into Hux until he was saturated and it was impossible to know where one of them ended and the other began.





	Saturated

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to huxandthehound for always being the best beta and to camshaft22 for alpha reading.
> 
> While there is no actual Valentine's Day in this fic, it is a romantic fill for the kyluxxoxo Valentine's Day challenge. The words I included are: **heart, love, and red.**

Hux didn't turn around when Ren entered the room, keeping his eyes fixed on the vivid reds and oranges of the gas giant that the Finalizer was orbiting. However, he did track Ren's approach in the reflection on the transparisteel window.

Ren stopped just behind him and slid his arm around Hux's waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of Hux's neck. The slightest rasp of stubble indicated that Ren hadn't taken the time to use his Depil cream during his time away.

"You're late," Hux snapped, not turning around although he did allow himself to lean back against the warmth of Ren's body.

Ren pressed an open mouth kiss to Hux's pulse point before resting his chin on Hux's shoulder and meeting his eyes in their reflection. "Barely."

"Three days late."

Ren's hand splayed out over Hux's abdomen, two of his fingers drifting under Hux's belt and brushing skin. "I brought you a gift."

"It better be a good one," Hux muttered. He turned around in Ren's embrace and studied the other man. Ren had a bad habit of coming back injured, but this time he appeared hale and healthy. There were no new scars--at least visible ones--which was a good sign. "I take it the mission was a success."

Ren stepped back several feet and drew his lightsaber. When he engaged it the blade stretched out straight and true. It was the same deep red as his last sword, but it appeared less ragged and more stable. The new hilt still had a crossbar, but unlike before the blade itself didn't split.

"I'm used to the weight of the crossbar," Ren explained, correctly reading Hux's curiosity. "But since the new crystal isn't cracked it doesn't need the venting."

"Will it affect how you fight?" Hux asked.

"I'll adapt. The important thing is that this crystal is more powerful and much more stable," Ren said. His last fight with Rey hadn't ended well and as soon as he'd recovered he'd gone in search of a new Kyber crystal to create a stronger weapon.  "Any advantage she had is gone."

Hux nodded. "Good." He crossed his arms and frowned at Ren. "But I believe you mentioned a present."

Ren put away his lightsaber and pulled a small red crystal out of his pocket. It was a misshapen lump with a deep crack on one side and numerous smaller fractures spider webbing out across its surface.

Hux took the crystal and studied it closely. It felt like an ordinary crystal, but when he closed his hand around it he swore he could feel a whisper of Ren's essence caressing his mind. Ren had been inside his mind often enough for him to recognize the touch.

"I've carried it long enough that it's bound to me," Ren explained. "The bond will fade with time, but it should help me connect with you even over great distances."

Hux cradled the crystal gently. "I'll have it made into a necklace."

The broken stone wasn't anything like the jewel encrusted crown that he'd dreamed of as a child, but it was worth so much more. He had no doubt that if he asked Ren would give him an actual crown with priceless gemstones, but it would be an empty gesture. Ren didn't value material wealth and after a lifetime in the military Hux wouldn't know what to do with something so ostentatious.

This crystal, though, symbolized Ren's power and would allow them the long distance Force connection that they'd long desired. That made it priceless.

Despite many attempts, Ren had been unable to recreate the Galaxy-spanning Force bond that Snoke had forged between him and Rey. That intimate attachment had been reserved for her, a fact that had frustrated Hux to no end. But apparently, Ren had found a different way to connect them through the Force.

Ren cupped Hux's face with one hand and brought their lips together gently. Even now it was always a surprise how careful Ren could be. Hux wasn't used to gentle--especially from Ren--but in moments like this it was hard to remember the rough way they'd treated each other before.

Hux broke the kiss and took a moment to stow the crystal away in his lockbox. "I suppose I can forgive your tardiness."

Ren laughed. "I thought you'd relish filling the role of Supreme Leader in my absence."

Hux frowned. "So did I, but diplomats aren't nearly as scared of me as they are of you."

"More fool them," Ren said softly.

Hux smiled. "Careful Ren. I'd almost think you missed me."

Ren lunged forward and pressed him against the transparisteel window with a possessive kiss. "Always."

Even after all this time Hux wasn't used to the unapologetic way that Ren wore his emotions on his sleeves. Hux had always been taught to repress and hide away his feelings, but Ren didn't do anything by half measures. That deep well of barely contained emotion was one of the reasons he'd failed as a Jedi and ultimately broken faith with Snoke as well. Ren had once tried to renounce attachment, but he refused to reject his emotions any longer, instead embracing them in all of their chaotic glory.

Hux pressed closer to Ren until there was no space left between them. He rolled his hips, his hardening cock pressing against the matching bulge in Ren’s pants as they kissed. He might not be able to express himself the way Ren did, but there were other ways to show Ren his regard, other ways to feel close.

Hux fumbled with Ren's belt, quickly undoing the clasp. He started to kneel down, but Ren stopped him, tugging him forward by his arm.

Hux followed Ren across the room, both of them shedding their clothes on the way. The haphazard trail of clothing scattered across the room would no doubt irritate him in the morning, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Ren had been gone too long.

Ren pushed Hux down and crawled on top of him, his hard cock leaving a trail of precome on Hux's thigh. He rested his hand on Hux's temple. "Can I?"

Hux nodded, his own cock coming to full attention at the thought of Ren entering his mind. The idea of Ren using the Force on him used to be accompanied by terror, but now the thought was erotic.

Ren lined up their cocks so that they slid against each other with as they rolled their hips and then sank into Hux with the Force. His mind was dark like a cup of hot caf, flowing into Hux until he was saturated and it was impossible to know where one of them ended and the other began.

The mental bond caused a feedback loop of sensation that meant that he felt Ren's pleasure as well as his own. Each thrust of Ren’s cock against his own sent a blissful euphoria spiraling through Hux's entire body and it wasn’t long before he arched his back and came. His orgasm triggered Ren’s and his body tried valiantly to come again as he felt Ren’s pleasure explode in his mind.

Ren collapsed next to him and Hux immediately rolled over, staying as close to Ren as possible. He rested his head against Ren’s chest and focused on the beat of Ren's heart to ground him as their aftershocks shuddered through their still entangled minds.

Once he caught his breath, Ren began the process of withdrawing his mind, but before he did Hux thought as clearly as he could. _I love you._

It was still impossible for him to say the words out loud, but he could think them.

“I know,” Ren murmured.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
